


Retro Glamour

by DoreyG



Series: The Fame [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crossover, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should form a <i>band</i>," Steph says, with utter enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retro Glamour

"We should form a _band_ ," Steph says, with utter enthusiasm.

It's sometime past midnight, but before dawn. The world outside is dark and cold, but she can't give too much of a shit because here in the bed it's light from their phones and warm from the alcohol they've been drinking. Empty bottles of vodka are lined neatly up on the headboard, glitter coats the sheets and Steph's hair is spread out over the pillows like a sunrise.

"A band?" She asks, wobbling on her elbows only a little.

"Yeah," Steph smiles at her, also a bit like a sunrise, and reaches up to helpfully boop her nose. It doesn't help that much, she soon tumbles off her elbows and down onto the bed, "like, I can sing..."

"I've heard you in the shower," she agrees, muffled into the sheets and painful with the glitter working its way up her nose.

"And I know _you_ can sing because I've heard _you_ in the shower," Steph pats her shoulder vaguely. She can't exactly see, doesn't exactly have the coordination right now to push herself up, but she thinks the girl is grinning, "and you still have that guitar from your old roommate, right?"

"Um," she says, and thinks of Clint. Thinks of how he held that guitar, how he looked at her like he wanted to hold _her_ , how he threw it all away again and again and- "right."

"Yeah!" Steph laughs, still with utter enthusiasm. Doesn't notice the way that she stiffens in the sheets, "and that's all we need, really, for the whole starting a band thing. It's an excellent idea, don't you think?"

'Right,' she mouths one more time, and vows to stop thinking about Clint.


End file.
